Challenges
by J.C. Thomas
Summary: Pietro and Allana make a bet about the new girl Rogue as she doesn't seem to be interested in Pietro womanizing games. The stakes are raised when Rogue's brother, is someone Allana likes. An AU Rietro... Chapter Nine up now!
1. Pietro

Hey all... this is J.C. Thomas... In the Traps series I've been promising you a regular Rietro for some time now and today is the day I fulfill my promise. This has nothing to do with the Traps series and is an AU from X- Men: Evolution where they aren't mutants. As hard as I tried I could not come up with a story line that didn't involve the lovable trouble maker Allana. Sorry all... I hope you like this anyway. For story purposes I made the main characters the same age.  
  
Challenges  
  
by  
  
J.C. Thomas  
  
(inspired by Jessie and other people)  
  
Chapter One: First Encounter  
  
Pietro Maximoff. Sixteen year old, basketball, track, and skate board star extraordinaire. He would be the first to tell you of his greatness. Short white blonde hair that came off as silver in the right light, pale skin, light blue eyes, a slim, muscular body. He was never with out a date or a random girl following him. What could he say, he was a good looking guy.  
  
Before she moved to Bayville there were only two real challenges for him: His best friend Allana Blade and his arch rival Evan Daniels, the only two able to beat him at his own game. Allana was just as fun-loving and mischievous as he was, while she was friendly toward Evan he couldn't stand the boy, he was just too... Evan.  
  
It was warm for a Tuesday in mid-December. It had been at lunch that day when he first laid eyes on her. She had straight red-brown shoulder length hair with chin length white bangs. She was wearing a see through long sleeved shirt over a black tank top with a tiny black mini skirt over black leggings. The combat boots, fingerless gloves, dog collar, and dark make up only accented the raw beauty he saw rather than hide it, which probably had been the girl's intentions. Hello! His mind screamed. Hot goth chick, what are you waiting for? But she disappeared into the growing crowd of high school students before he was even able to get up.  
  
"Maximoff, you alive in there?" He heard Allana saying. He shook his head to clear it and turned to her.  
  
"What were you saying?" He asked absently.  
  
"You were the one talking, dork. You were telling me how you were going to kick Daniels butt at the skate board match between you and him tomorrow."  
  
"Oh yeah." He couldn't remember.  
  
"I never thought I'd never live to see the day."  
  
"What are you going on about?"  
  
"The great Pietro Maximoff was drooling over somebody."  
  
"I was not drooling." Had he been?  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Besides, I bet she wouldn't be interested in an ego trip like you." Allana's green eyes full of daring and laughter.  
  
"Sounds like a challenge." He grinned.  
  
"It is." She grinned back. "Ask her for a date."  
  
Was she joking? This would be too easy. "What do I get when I get my date?"  
  
"If you get your date you mean, the usual ten bucks."  
  
"Deal." They shook on it, just as they did Pietro spotted her again heading for the soda machines. This was in the bag. "Are you going to come witness my glory, Blade?"  
  
She snorted and followed him. The girl was just pulling out her money when he arrived. Allana positioned herself as to appear as if she were waiting for the machine. He leaned against the machine, ran a hand though his perfectly styled hair and put on his best 'love me' grin. "Hey gorgeous."  
  
The girl looked at him then around as if confused. "Ya talkin' ta meh?" She asked with a southern drawl not native to the New York town.  
  
"Of course I am, let me buy that for you?" He grinned producing his wallet.  
  
"That's okay, Ah got it." She frowned and turned away from him. She must be new, no girl had ever denied his charms beside Allana, and that was special circumstances.  
  
"So, you must be new." He shook off this slight rejection as shyness and continued to grin.  
  
"Why do ya say that?" She inserted her dollar.  
  
"Because I would have noticed some one so beautiful a long time ago." He couldn't help but see Allana stifle a laugh. The girl didn't even look up just chose her drink and waited for it to fall. "My name's Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff." He said in his best James Bond voice. She shrugged uninterested, "That's nice." Allana almost snorted. He retrieved her drink before she was even able to lean down. "Do you have a name?" He handed her the soda.  
  
"Not for ya." She answered coldly.  
  
"Oh, but I like to know my dates name before I take them out."  
  
"Ah don' remembah sayin' anythin' 'bout a date." This wasn't working out.  
  
"You're right, will you go on a date with me on Friday?"  
  
"Let meh think 'bout this..." She paused as if actually thinking.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"No!" With that she was gone again leaving a slightly dazed Pietro. Allana burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she had to lean against the soda machine for support. Pietro was not amused.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"The great Pietro Maximoff, ladies and gentlemen, has just crashed and burned." She managed through her hysteria.  
  
"I did not crash and burn!" He folded his arms defiantly. Oh he so had.  
  
"That was just sad, Maximoff. I think, I could have done better, and I'm straight." Allana was sobering up a bit.  
  
"Alright, you can shut up now!" People were starting to stare at the purple haired girl.  
  
"Okay okay, I'm cool now." They headed for their usual table. "Ten bucks please." Grumbling he reluctantly handed her the bill. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"  
  
Allana nodded tucking the bill into her own wallet. "I met her this morning, about 6 guys in third tried to get her number."  
  
"I hate you." Despite himself he had to admit, Allana was good.  
  
"I know." She grinned.  
  
"I wasn't interested in her anyway." He told her, he couldn't help but feel he was lying.  
  
"Uh huh." Allana didn't sound convinced.  
  
"I'm not." He didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself. "What's her name anyway?"  
  
"I thought you weren't interested."  
  
"I'm not, I'm just wondering what her name is."  
  
"She called herself Rogue."  
  
"What kind of name is Rogue?" He asked.  
  
Allana shrugged, "It suits her, she did steal a lot of guys hearts."  
  
Pietro nodded absently. Rogue huh?  
  
"So are we still on for tonight?"  
  
"What's tonight?"  
  
Allana sighed obviously getting annoyed, "We're meeting at your house to study for the Art History test, remember?"  
  
"Of course I do." He answered automatically trying desperately to remember what she was talking about. Jeez this Rogue girl was getting to him. They slipped back into the conversation about Evan, and he almost completely forgot about his encounter with Rogue. Almost.  
  
*************  
  
What do you guys think??? Should I continue???  
  
J.C. Thomas 


	2. Rogue

To those unfamiliar with the Traps series or the X-Men: Evolution: Dark Mistress saga... Allana is an OC that myself and Jessie made up, She is a trouble maker and match maker, for story purposes I made her and Pietro best friends. If you want to know more about her role check her bio under my name. Or you can read the on going saga of Traps which is a Scott/Rogue/Pietro love triangle.  
  
Challenges  
  
by  
  
J.C. Thomas  
  
(inspired by Jessie and others)  
  
Chapter Two: Honestly  
  
Rogue. Plane as that. No last name, no real first name, just Rogue. At only 16 she preferred the company of herself over the big crowds that high school life drew. And though she couldn't stand it, she always had some kind of fan club. She had been almost grateful when her family had moved up here to Bayville, New York. Maybe the people up here would get the idea she didn't want to be messed with.  
  
No such luck. It wasn't that she had anything against guys, she just didn't want the hassle, especially since she had just broken up with Cory not too long ago. So far, she had had 10 guys ask her number, 6 book carriers, 3 tutors, and of course that one jerk who actually had the nerve to EXPECT a date. What was his name again? Pietro something-or-other. Too bad, he was cute... what was she thinking? He wasn't cute. He was certainly stupid and arrogant.  
  
She looked around the lunch room noticing all the cliques: the cheerleaders, the jocks, the skaters, the nerds, and of course the outcasts. How... predictable. Then she saw him. The arrogant butthead. He was sitting and laughing with that girl, what was her name... Allana?... from third period. Why would she hang out with him anyway? Why did she care? This was getting stupid. Where was her pathetic brother? Whatever.  
  
The bell... Finally! She trudged off to fifth period, according to her schedule it was gym. "How nice." She muttered sarcastically. Now if only she knew where the gym was. She wondered aimlessly through the crowded halls trying to recall where she had seen it. Just then someone pushed past her and hard. She looked up just in time to see Pietro's retreating form racing through the crowd with a blonde African-American boy right behind him. She growled, didn't he have any kind of consideration for others?  
  
"Boys." Some one said behind her. She turned to find Allana shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah." Rogue agreed.  
  
"Gym, right?" Allana looked where the boys had disappeared.  
  
"Yeah." Confused for just a minute, until she remembered she had shown Allana her schedule.  
  
"Follow me." The purple haired girl grabbed her wrist and started pulling her in the direction Pietro had gone. Allana darted them expertly through the crowd and into the gym. "Here we are."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled as Allana dropped her wrist and started for a locker room. "Where ya goin'?"  
  
"To get dressed, you coming, I have an extra set."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Duh... come on, we'll be late." So Allana once again grabbed her wrist and dragged her the rest of the way. She left the dressing room with Allana and almost got tackled once again by Pietro sprinting around the gym floor for his laps. "What's his problem?"  
  
"He likes to run, he's on the track team." As if it explained everything.  
  
"So? That gives him no raght ta push people." Rogue snapped. Then she felt guilty, wasn't this one of Pietro's friends. If Allana cared she didn't let on.  
  
"He's Pietro, he's completely oblivious."  
  
"Sounds lahke an excuse." Rogue growled remembering his ego at lunch.  
  
Allana chuckled. "I know. So what do you think?"  
  
Rogue looked at her like she was insane. "Of him?" She was joking right? Allana nodded. "Honestly, Ah think he's an arrogant imbecile."  
  
Allana laughed. "I do too sometimes."  
  
"So why are ya friends with him?" She couldn't understand why anybody would be.  
  
"He has his good points." Allana answered simply.  
  
"Probably none Ah'm lookin' for in a guy." She crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"What are you looking for in a guy?" Allana began to stretch so Rogue followed suit.  
  
"Nothin' lahke yar friend. Someone sweet, caring, sensitive, a guy who's able to let meh be totally independent and speaks to meh lahke an equal instead of a piece of meat. They can't be a complete ego-maniac. ."  
  
"He might surprise you."  
  
"Ah doubt it. In fact Pietro is the LAST guy Ah'd be interested in."  
  
Allana shrugged indifferent. That's when she noticed Pietro walk by. Close, too close. Had he heard? Nah... besides it wasn't anything she wouldn't have said to his face given the opportunity. The coaches called roll then assembled groups, she ended up with Allana and Pietro. The coach led Rogue's group to the climbing rope.  
  
Ugh, she hated this. Heights were not her thing. Allana assured her that it'd be fine. Her new friend zipped up and down skillfully as did Pietro to which she muttered "Show off." Allana laughed at this. When the coach finally called her name she hurriedly made her way to the top, but when she got about half way she was stupid enough to look down. She was only about 10 feet up but it looked more like 3 stories. Oh god. Unknowingly she let go of the rope. Someone screamed. It might have been her she wasn't sure. She felt herself falling as if in slow motion. This was going to hurt and she knew it.  
  
But whatever impact she had expected it was not a pair of strong arms grasping her. Huh? She looked up to see the last face she expected or wanted to see. Pietro. His already ice blue eyes hardened. "Not bad for an arrogant imbecile, huh?" His voice just as cold as his eyes. Oh god he had heard. He put her down and she still stared at him, she was frozen. Unable to speak or move. Why did she care? Maybe it give him a better attitude. But before she could say anything students and coaches crowded around her and Pietro had disappeared into the growing mass. She searched desperately for his face, to no avail.  
  
A thousand questions were fired at her via the student and teachers. "Are you ok?" "Why'd you let go?" And other such questions. Rogue's head began to hurt so her coach excused her.  
  
Allana appointed herself as guardian and led Rogue back to the girls locker room.  
  
"You okay, Rogue?" Allana asked concerned. Rogue nodded absently.  
  
"He's fast." She muttered. This time Allana nodded.  
  
"Still despise him?"  
  
Rogue thought about it, she honestly didn't know anymore, first he had acted stupid, then almost pushed her down... twice! Of course he most likely had saved her life, but he was so cold about it. She explained to Allana what had happened at lunch and the girl cracked up. "Is it that funny?" Rogue asked. Allana only laughed harder and started to gasp for breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... it's just I was there for his crash and burn." Allana said when her laughter had finally subsided.  
  
"Oh were ya?" Rogue began to chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, he was laying it on thick, even for him." Allana grinned.  
  
"So he does this a lot?" Rogue smiled.  
  
Allana paused thinking about it, "Only to the ones he likes."  
  
"Oh." What did that mean? No, she would not let that effect her distaste of the cute, egotistical boy. Cute? Oh this hating business wasn't working out. "Well, Ah don't like him."  
  
Allana nodded. "Uh huh."  
  
"Ya don't believe me?" Allana shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't matter what I think." They started to get dressed and talking about their hobbies. The other girls came piling in and Allana slipped her out before they could ask any questions. "Your 6th is English go down the hall that way, you can't miss it." Allana pointed and Rogue nodded. Just then she noticed Pietro leaning against the wall outside the locker room as if waiting for someone. Rogue said bye to her new friend and left. She then became consumed with trying to find her English class and forgot about the silver haired boy.  
  
*****************  
  
Next part up... Hope you're liking this. 


	3. Pietro

Challenges  
  
by  
  
J.C. Thomas  
  
(inspired by Jessie and others)  
  
Chapter Three: The Bet  
  
Pietro couldn't believe he had had any kind of interest in the goth girl for even a minuet second. Arrogant imbecile indeed! He watched her exit the gym before turning to his best friend. She must find this extremely hilarious. He crossed his arms and gave her a fierce look warning her to not laugh at him. She just grinned.  
  
"Nice catch, Maximoff."  
  
"Is that all you have to say to me?"  
  
"Hey, I knew you were listening, and I'm not the one who beat you down and laid you out to dry."  
  
"So you knew I was listening?"  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist hearing what the girl had to say about you."  
  
"You think this is funny don't you." They began walking toward their Geometry class.  
  
"Actually yes, for two reasons."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well, one a girl doesn't idolize you for once, thankfully!" Thanks for the reminder.  
  
"Lets just bruise my precious ego even more, Blade." He muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Please, Maximoff, you have enough to spare. Which leads into my second reason."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"It bugs you."  
  
"What does." He knew exactly what she was talking about.  
  
"Her not liking you."  
  
"No it doesn't" Yes it did.  
  
"You're a horrible liar."  
  
"Am not!" He was.  
  
"I'm not going to argue with you, Sir Dork." Pietro rolled his eyes.  
  
"One girl does not mean I've lost my touch."  
  
"No, but it does disturb your track record."  
  
"Oh here we go again."  
  
"Now, remind me, Maximoff, how many females are there in the student body?"  
  
"Alright, hush now."  
  
"You were the only male freshman and sophomore to attend Prom."  
  
"You went too!" He argued.  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Then what is the point?"  
  
"The point is, my dear friend, out of all the 167 females here, not once have I seen you drool, over any of them until Rogue."  
  
"I wasn't drooling."  
  
"I think you like her."  
  
"I don't like her."  
  
"In fact I think you like her even more, just because she didn't fall all over herself by getting attention from you."  
  
"Think what you like, Blade."  
  
"I will, and you know I'm right."  
  
"You're not right." They entered their classroom and took their seats in the back.  
  
"Uh huh." Class started, and Pietro began to fidget, he couldn't concentrate on the lesson. So he took out an empty spiral notebook and wrote.  
  
-I could have her if I wanted.- He handed her the notebook.  
  
-Really now?- She wrote back  
  
-Of course.-  
  
-Care to make a bet on it?-  
  
-I said if I wanted her.-  
  
-And you do, what's the problem?-  
  
-I don't want her!- Did he?  
  
-So than getting her wouldn't be a problem-  
  
He paused, he had failed the first time, what made him think this time would be any different? -It's me, Blade.-  
  
-So how long do you think it'll take to win her over?... A month or two-  
  
Pietro stifled a laugh. -Who do you think I am... Evan?-  
  
-Well...-  
  
-Hey!-  
  
-LOL-  
  
-A week... tops-  
  
-So we have a bet?-  
  
-Hey, how come I'm always the one going on bets?-  
  
-Because I don't like anybody-  
  
-I don't like her!- Allana grinned when she read this. But before she could write back the  
  
door was pushed open, the class stopped what they were doing to find a tall, muscular, tanned, guy with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He was dressed head to toe in black clothing. Pietro watched as all 11 girls' mouths dropped ever so slightly, as if they had never see a guy in their life. What the...  
  
"Sorry, Ah'm late." That accent, where had he heard it before? "Lost muh way." Pietro noticed how he didn't smile or look around at all his gazing fans. Rather he was focused on something... Pietro followed his gaze and turned to find Allana was his focus, but was taken aback as Allana was gawking like all the girls.  
  
"Ah, Dante, right, the office told me you were coming." Mr. Taylor, the teacher was saying. "Take an empty seat." All 11 pairs of eyes shifted to the only empty seat available, the one next to Allana in the back. Pietro stared as his best friend quickly averted her eyes and suddenly became very interested in the hem of her shirt. At first he thought, since when does she act like this, over a guy? Dante, without taking his eyes off of Allana went to the back and deliberately touched the edge of her desk before he sat down. Surprisingly Allana looked like she was blushing. Than Pietro thought, Pay Back! He'd wait till after school to bug her. As soon as the bell rang Allana zipped out of class with Pietro right on her heels. She wasn't about to get out of this one.  
  
"Drool much?" He grinned as they went toward their lockers.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb, Blade."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"I bet you're too chicken to ask Sir South to a movie"  
  
"I'm not taking that bet." Allana mumbled quietly.  
  
"Wuss!"  
  
"You wish, no it's because he's from the south I won't ask him out."  
  
"What do you mean?" What did him coming from the south have to do with anything?  
  
"The guys always ask the girls out down there, it'd be insulting."  
  
"As if you'd know that, you've never even left Bayville, much less New York!"  
  
"This is stupid!" She scowled slamming her locker shut.  
  
"Wow, the fearless Allana Blade is backing down on a bet!" He crowed.  
  
"I'm not backing down."  
  
"So take the bet"  
  
"Just drop it okay?"  
  
"No way! You've been bothering me all day about Rogue, it's pay back time."  
  
"Which reminds me, we have a bet to settle."  
  
"Uh huh, but this time it's going to be a two way bet!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"30 dollars say that you wouldn't have the guts to woo him by next week."  
  
"I have the guts." She looked at him fiercely.  
  
"Prove it!" He matched her gaze.  
  
"Okay, I'll take that bet, 30 dollars says you couldn't get Rogue interested in you by next week!"  
  
"You're on!" They shook on it, sealing the bet.  
  
"I'll be over after your practice okay?" Allana grinned heading for the door.  
  
"See ya." He waved and headed in the opposite direction to the gym for basketball practice. This was going to be fun.  
  
*************  
  
The bet is made!!!! 


	4. Allana

Challenges  
  
by  
  
J.C. Thomas  
  
(inspired by Kevin and Jessie)  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
The Fearless Blade. The Great Pietro's best friend. The Unconquered Allana. Just a few of the titles she had been given when she was younger. She was only 16 like Pietro with purple hair she kept short and spiked, tanned skin, and she was just as thin and muscular as they came. Hey, she did have to keep up with the great Pietro.  
  
There was only one concept of their friendship that they didn't compete in and that was 'who can date the most' Unlike her playboy best friend, Allana preferred the role of Matchmaker rather than the one getting matched. She didn't understand why after 16 years of not dating this one guy would change her outlook. But despite Pietro's insistence, she wasn't scared, just cautious. With a friend like Pietro as an example, what girl wouldn't be?  
  
She had just gotten out of the school when she heard her name being called from behind. She swiveled around to see it was Rogue and who else was with her, but the new guy in her Geometry class. Oh great, keep your mouth closed this time, Blade! Remain cool.  
  
"Hey, Allana." Rogue smiled. Allana shook her head and shifted her gaze from the tall Dante to Rogue.  
  
"What's hanging?" She asked as if an incredibly hot guy was not standing a foot away from her.  
  
"Not much, have ya met muh brother yet?" Rogue motioned to Dante. Her brother? How... convenient.  
  
"Dante right?" Allana decided she would be friendly, she would not be scared.  
  
"So ya know each other?"  
  
"Yeah, he was late for Geometry. Nice to meet you." Allana held out her hand to shake his, some how managing to come off as cool and collected. He looked at her, nodded but didn't take her hand. She lowered it, trying not to seem offended. What did she care if this guy didn't like her? Oh yeah, the bet. Darn. This guy was cute too. It's just a bet Allana, she told herself. She hoped Rogue didn't notice.  
  
"So, why don' ya come ovah for dinnah tonaght?" Rogue smiled secretivly. Allana almost frowned. What was she doing tonight? She knew she was doing something.  
  
"I can't." She answered automatically. What was her problem? God, Pietro was right she was chicken.  
  
"Oh, why not." Dante asked finally talking. Why couldn't she again?  
  
"Pietro." She blurted out knowing it had to involve him in some way.  
  
"What 'bout 'em?" Rogue asked skeptical.  
  
"I have to study for this test tomorrow in Art." She thought that's what it was anyway.  
  
"Dante's an Art buff." Rogue smiled. Was it just her, or was she trying to get her away from Pietro.  
  
"No, I already made plans, thanks anyway."  
  
"Please." Dante said simply. Allana looked over at him, what was with this guy, one minute he's unfriendly, the next he's practically begging me to come over. Oh, he had the most beautiful gray eyes she had ever seen. She almost melted. Than that part of her, the killjoy part rang out over all else. You have to go to Pietro's!  
  
"Can I take a rain check?" Allana barely managed.  
  
"Sure, we'll see ya latah." Rogue smiled starting to walk away. Dante remained, still looking at her with that intense gray stare of his.  
  
"Too bad." With that he followed Rogue. Allana try as she might, couldn't help but stare after him. She wanted to slap herself, what is your problem, Blade! It was a bet about proving her fearlessness, and what she had just done was anything but fearless. Pietro had just been an excuse. She knew good and well that if she hadn't been to much of a wuss and accepted she just could have gone into the school and told him. Pietro would have blown off the studying thing in a heart beat for a chance like this. Come on, Blade, just do it! But before she could even open her mouth to call after him, he was gone. Disappeared into the exiting high school students. Typical.  
  
Allana sighed defeated and decided it would probably best not to tell Pietro of this little incident. The teasing would be endless. But she did feel like seeing him so she headed back inside to watch basketball practice, a thing she usually reserved for her bad days. Right now, this was definitely qualifying in bad day status.  
  
Pietro of course was dominating the court in the mock game that was unfolding. It being obvious that it was more of a one on one between Evan and him, who was of course on the opposing team. He was the first to notice Allana enter the gym causing him to fumble the ball allowing Evan to steal it. If not for her darkening mood Allana would have laughed. Pietro didn't even seem to notice anything had happened, he called time and jogged over to her.  
  
"You okay?" He ask with concern apparent in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine." She lied.  
  
"Your a bad liar, Blade." To him she was, but she wasn't about to admit that.  
  
"I just wanted to watch, is that a crime?"  
  
"It is when the only time you ever want to watch practice is when something's wrong." He knew her too well.  
  
"Look, if you don't want me here..." Allana trailed off.  
  
"Sit." Pietro ordered pointing to the bleachers.  
  
"Some time this year, Maximoff." The coach yelled.  
  
"We'll talk after practice." He told her before jogging back to his coach. Allana sighed, her acting was getting worse. She took a seat on the bleachers, making she sure she was far away from the basketball groupies aka the girlfriends, wannabes, and cheerleaders. Okay so some of these girls weren't that bad, but they all gossiped about was which guy from the team had dumped which girl. It was dreadfully boring, it was after all one of the main reasons she never did this.  
  
She sighed and laid down on the bench using her backpack as a pillow. She fell into a restless sleep. She dreamt she was in the middle of a crowd trying to go after Dante. All the people were those closest to her screaming "More like the fearful, Blade!" "Chicken!" "Wuss!" "Coward!" She kept trying to push her way through the crowd not letting the tears spill from her eyes. She fell, tripping over something and suddenly they were on top of her, screaming, laughing. She looked beside her and there was Dante. He gave her a disappointed look. "Too bad." he said, then he was Pietro, laughing at her. Not his normal teasing, this was downright cruel laughter. She dropped her head in unable to fight it any longer. Then her name was being called. Softly at first, then louder, it was Pietro. What did he want now? She opened her eyes to see him leaning over her. Where was she? "Where am I?" She asked tiredly.  
  
"School, you fell asleep."  
  
"Oh." She sat up.  
  
"You okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
"Never better, can we go to your house now?" She smiled. For once Pietro didn't question her and nodded.  
  
***********  
  
Another chapter done! 


	5. Dante

Wow… It's been three years since I've written X-Men: Evolution Fan Fiction. Do I feel terribly bad? No. Okay, maybe I miss it a little. I'm eighteen now, turning nineteen and found other outlets for my writing frustrations. I've moved a couple times in the past three years, managed to graduate high school… but somewhere I forgot how much I enjoyed writing fan fiction… especially X-Men… you can ask my boyfriend… almost every story I write the people have to have some sort of mutation… Maybe I'm weird.

I'm not even sure who reads my stories any more… most of them are very silly… like Traps. Which I always did mean to finish but never could quite remember where I was going with it. But enough reminiscing…

After much ado… I'm here to introduce the next installment of Challenges.

I hope you enjoy it.

J.C. Thomas

…

Challenges

by

J.C. Thomas

Chapter Five: Uncomplicated

Dante. Just… Dante. It wasn't in the pre Madonna way his sister changed her name and identity whenever they moved into a new town, and they did a lot of moving, it was more for the convenience of not having to make an attachment.

Rogue, as she was calling herself while they were in Bayville, seemed to be settling in quite nicely already gaining some new friends despite the loner persona she had adopted. Dante on the other was older than his sister, by only a year, but their father felt it necessary to point out he had to be a good example for her. It was bull, but it gave him the excuse to work all the time leaving Dante in charge. In turn this left him with little time for his own social life.

Not that he had much of one now-a-days. He had become something of a recluse since… well he didn't really like thinking about that.

His door slammed open with no warning knock, a habit he had never broken of his sister. His poor fish scattered to their hiding places in the tank.

"Leigh--," he started.

"--Rogue." She corrected.

"Whatever, what do you want?"

"I was wondering," she peered into his fish tank and made a face, "When are you going to clean it?"

"After you decide to tell me what you need," his tone impatient.

"I heard a couple kids talking about this teen club in town called The Bat Cave."

"And?" What did he care about a teen club?

"And… I was wondering if you wanted to check it out," she flopped herself next to him on the bed.

"It's a school night." He hated sounding like a parent, but who else was there at the moment.

"We don't have to stay late, just a look around." Her eyes pleaded with his.

He didn't say anything. He wasn't very good at saying no to her.

"Allana might be there."

His mind flashed to the slim girl in his geometry class. It was not his nature to be bold, but there was something about her. How long had it been since he'd had a girlfriend? Long enough that whatever lay dormant in his heart came raging to life at the site of this girl that was for sure.

"Who's Pietro," he finally asked. He remembered the girl saying the name as her excuse not to come to dinner, which he had to make soon.

'Rogue's' face turned a slight crimson, "Her best friend… sort of."

"Ah." He didn't care enough to state the obvious.

"So are we going?"

He nodded; he didn't have the energy to fight with her.

She smiled than ran off to get dressed.

"I take it we're not eating here?" He asked to no one in particular.

His fish came out from their hiding places and he smiled, wishing his life was like that of a fish. How uncomplicated a fish's life is.

…

There you go…


	6. Pietro3

Challenges

By J.C. Thomas

Chapter Six: The Dance

There's always a tightness when you sit still for too long, like your muscles are misused and they're warning you to move before you become a statue. That's how Pietro felt in the back room of The Bat Cave. He'd probably tried every position in the chair and he could still not get comfortable, especially with the music pounding away on the walls.

"Hey, Blade?" He looked at his companion who was scratching at her mop of purple curls that had long fallen from the spikes she liked to keep them tamed in.

"No." She didn't even bother looking up from her book.

"You didn't even let me finish, how do you even know it's a yes or no question?" He tried hard to keep the whine out of his voice.

"The answer is still no, Pietro." She finally looked up; they had been locked in this room since after practice. Allana working here gave them certain privileges, but tonight they were off and she had insisted on studying here of all places. Not that he blamed her, he wasn't up for either of their respective home lives much these days either.

"Please?" He finally let his body get the best of his pride and whined, getting on his hands and knees begging at the foot of her chair.

She snorted, but closed her book and stretched, "Maybe a break wouldn't hurt, and besides Jasper on music tonight is very persuasive."

Pietro and his body let out a sigh of relief as he followed Allana out of the cramped Employee's Only room.

For a school night, the Bat Cave wasn't as deserted as he expected. Before Allana could wonder off he yanked her on the dance floor as Jasper started the latest dance jam.

It felt good to be dancing after a long study session and Allana was always a great partner. After a few rigorous beats, Jasper changed the pace and went with a slower, swaying song. Pietro and Allana made their way through the couples and found their way to wear the deejay equipment was parked.

"Having fun?" Jasper smiled at their approach.

Pietro nodded and felt Allana jab him in the ribs, "Ow! What, Blade?" She pointed noiselessly toward the door. Standing in the entrance stood the new siblings of the south. Rogue was smiling at her brother's scowls. He looked again at Allana who grinned back at him and shrugged going back to her conversation with Jasper.

Oh no, she wasn't getting out of it that easily; they had a bet to fulfill.

"Come on, Allana, they're both here, lets say we make this more interesting?"

"Uh huh." She shook her head, "I'm going back to studying." She started walking back to the back room.

"Chicken." He called to her retreating back. This caused a halt in her pace.

"Excuse me?" She turned to face him, and eyebrow raised."

"You heard me."

She gave a groan, damning her status as his best friend, but he didn't care heading to the hot goth chick known only as Rogue.

"Wanna dance?" He said without greeting her.

She looked at him as if she were deciding whether or not to answer or ignore him.

Rolling her eyes she answered, "Hi, Pietro, no thanks."

He raised his hands in a submissive stance, "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice, but if you want to be rude…"

"—No, I'll dance with you." She said quickly.

He smiled slightly as he led her to the dance floor. Jasper on cue started a slow song. Politely he placed his hands on her hips and she put her hands on his shoulders.

"So, what are you doing here, I thought you were supposed to be studying."

"We were, up until you came. Study break and all that."

"Ah."

Silence fell between them and the soft crooning voice of the singer took over. It was a sad song of lost love and almost unintentionally he brought her closer ever so slightly moving his hand to the small of her back. He waited for her to pull away, but she didn't, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing her chest closer to his. He enjoyed this play of his senses, the warmth of her breath on his neck, the sweet smell that came from her hair, the feel of the rough fishnet top and her denim mini. A sliver of her back was left bare where her top and skirt didn't quite meet. He gently glided his fingers over it and felt her shiver and draw even closer.

The song faded out and they stood wrapped against each other, coming out from the spell before both moved away from the other. Pietro gave a weak a smile and turned to go.

"Where are you going?" Rogue called.

"Studying, big test."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed.

He was too, but there was no way he could go through another slow song with her, if only one made him this strung out. "See you tomorrow."

Without even gathering up Allana he headed to the back room and laid himself on the floor unable to do anything but think of her. He rubbed his face, how pathetic was he? He couldn't like her that much, could he? Get a grip, Maximoff.

And he stayed there for a long time.


	7. Allana2

Challenges

By J.C. Thomas

Chapter Seven:

An Understood Attraction

Pietro and Allana had the kind of friendship that had taken roots sometime in elementary play ground. Pietro had been something of a bully and in true tomboy fashion; Allana had taken him down a peg or two. Later on Pietro repaid the favor. It was the beginning of a long standing understanding for one another that later softened into a friendship.

In times of turmoil with their mismatched family life that they pretended didn't exist, they found support in one another each clinging to the other for his or her strengths.

Neither had ever considered the other a romantic possibility, but they were too competitive with each other for it to work anyway. When they reached high school, Pietro took his place as an object of desire and Allana filled her title as the unattainable best friend. But what began as some flirting fun, turned too serious too fast when Pietro had set his eyes on his rival, Evan Daniel's, younger sister Jasper.

Allana never did care for Pietro's fan girls, but Jasper became Pietro's girlfriend fairly quickly and just seem so entitled to the position that Allana would have gladly seen her fall off the face of the earth then to have to look at them together.

Their relationship ended when Pietro had said the wrong thing at the wrong time about his level of seriousness and bragging about their sexual escapades. A minor infringement, given Pietro was a guy after all, but coupled with the act of publicly cheating; it brought all of wrath of a scorned woman down on Pietro. Jasper made the most of her loud and rather articulate speech patterns to take him down to feeling now more than a piece of gum stuck to her shoe.

Allana's respect level for Jasper rose miles after the public berating, finally someone else that didn't fall all over themselves and get walked over by someone who really didn't need the extra ego boost. The girl's were now quite close, but Jasper had never quite gotten over her distaste for Pietro, telling any girl he'd gotten close to liking about his past.

Jasper across the room gave Allana a look that conveyed all of her animosity and wonderment of Pietro. Rogue still stood in the dance floor looking quite confused.

This was a first, Pietro escaping from a challenge. Allana's eyes followed after the form of her retreating friend and shook her head. What had gotten into him all of a sudden? Dante stood beside her, his presence was subtle, but she could still feel him beside her.

"Your hair is curly," he said. It was the first time he'd spoken since his arrival. With even such an obvious observation which would normally annoy her, coming from Dante it felt more like a compliment.

She smiled at the thought and opened her mouth to ask if he wanted to dance, but Rogue reappeared with Jasper not far behind.

"Oh boy," she sighed and suddenly she looked up and she was inches away from Dante, he looked down at her with his searching gray eyes and she felt the panic rising in her blood, "Oh boy."

"Allana," Rogue asked, "What's wrong with Pietro?"

She swiveled around so her back was to Dante, but had put a steadying hand on her back out of site from the other two girls. Her nerves were on fire, but the panic had settled back into the pit of her stomach.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with him," Jasper opened her mouth prepared with a speech on her favorite subject, Pietro bashing.

She rubbed her head where she felt the start of a headache coming on. "Jasper, keep it short, Alex looks spazzed," she indicated Jasper's replacement on the turn-table.

Jasper rolled her eyes, but was grinning, "Just watch out for Pietro, he can be a jerk when he wants to be," she said to Rogue before leaving them to check on Alex.

Rogue raised her eyebrows in question, but Allan shook her head, "It's a long story."

Rogue nodded and made an excuse for the bathroom. Allana was surprised she'd been able to think with Dante's hand on her back but she'd avoided a possible bad situation beautifully.

After his sister was out of view he'd moved his hand to her waist and gently pulled her against him. She fit quite nicely there if she did say so herself. Was she willing to risk her most safe guarded possession, her heart, for a bet? She didn't know the answer to that question. She stayed there for a second relishing in this silent communication of mutual attraction before it was over and he had pulled away leaving her aching for more.


	8. Chapter 8

Challenges

By

J.C. Thomas

Chapter Eight: Upping the Ante

He had been lying there for a long time, and the only thing to distract him from the thought process he couldn't deal with at the moment were the specks in the ceiling tiles. "432. 433. 434. 435. 43—,"

"Get off the floor, Pietro," Allana sighed.

"You've been gone a while," he grinned.

"So have you, chickened out?"

"No, just reevaluating my strategy."

"Which is going oh so well," she said the sarcasm quite heavy in her voice.

He ignored her. "You ready to go?"

She snorted, "We're not going to get anymore studying done are we?"

Pietro shook his head, in a flash all of their stuff was gathered and he was shoving her through the back entrance of the club. He hoped he wasn't being too obvious with the avoidance of both females still somewhere in the club. If Allana noticed, she let him get away with it.

Silence stretched between them, someone put on the radio to avoid having to break the tension. The song that played was the one he danced with Rogue. He quickly changed it for sanity purposes. Allana seemed to have slipped into her own world because she didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"Dad's in town," he said after she'd gotten out of his car.

"Want to spend the night? Not like he'd notice you were gone," Allana slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Hmmm, lets see," he held out his hands as if weighing, "irritable step-mother or oblivious father. Tempting, Blade, good luck on the test."

She nodded, but all light had fled from her normally mischievous green eyes and he pretended not to notice because it was his job.

As he pulled away he heard the shrill, high pitched voice of her step-mother asking, "Where in the hell have you been?"

Thirty minutes after he'd gotten home and ducked under his father's radar his cell phone rang, it was Allana.

"Do I need to come get you," he asked grabbing for his jacket autonomously.

"No, that be nice, but no, do you have thirty bucks available?"

"You didn't get the date," no way could she have, she would have already bragged about it.

"Nothing like that, yet, but through all of her tyranny Jill gave me a good idea, the Winter Formal is next week," she paused to let him process the information, he got it instantly, "How about we make this more interesting?"

"I like your thinking, Blade," he grinned, "Forget money though, if Rogue goes with me to Winter Formal, you have to watch practice till the season is out."

"Okay…"

"Dressed in a cheerleading uniform." She paused; maybe she was going to drop the whole thing. No way would she agree to sitting in the school's uniform with the other fan girls about.

"Fine, if I win, you have to stand on a table at lunch and sing 'Can you feel the love tonight' to Rogue."

Oooo, she was good, "Deal."

"So, you want to tell me what happed tonight?"

"No."

"You don't talk, I don't talk."

Arg, she was infuriating. "Things just got a little intense, okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "Getting attached?"

"No… maybe… no, I don't get attached, remember?" Maybe he was; that certainly wouldn't be good for his reputation. "What about you?"

There was some yelling that was soon static as Allana tried to cover the mouth piece to keep him from hearing. He felt guilty for not having just taken her back here in the first place, but she was too prideful to ask him to come get her. He didn't know which was worse, being scrutinized or being ignored.

"Alright, Lover Boy, I gotta go, be good."

"Never," he grinned and shut his phone ending the call. He pulled himself into the computer chair at his desk and pulled up the lyrics. Not that he was thinking he was going to be losing in anyway, but knowing Allana he had to be cautious just in case. There would be no admitting to Allana her superior intellect though; he wouldn't hear the end of it.


	9. Dante 2

Challenges

By

J.C. Thomas

Chapter Nine: Winter Formal?

The good part about dressing the way he did, was no one ever thought to bother him. One look of disinterest and the population of most high schools flocked away to people who would care what was happening to them. He himself would much rather just be left alone, anyway.

The bad part about his loner ways was that it sent most girls into overdrive trying to date the strong, silent type that he seemed to convey.

Apparently not Allana, she wasn't tripping over herself to get to know him, in fact she had turned down dinner and studying at his house in favor of being with her best friend. And at the club, she had left after only being with him for a few minutes. She hadn't seemed the shy type with the way she was with his sister and friends.

She'd certainly been okay with his touching and trying to communicate his interest. But this morning, she'd done little more than smile at him before continuing on in the hallway. Girls were confusing creatures.

"Want to tell me what all that was about," his sister asked beside him.

"What, what was all about," he slung his back pack over his shoulder and walked down the hall. His sister quickened her steps to match his long stride.

"You and Allana, I know you like her."

"I'm sure you have some point, Le—,"

"Rogue."

"Whatever," he growled back at her only to realize he had just passed his class. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

She shook her head, "Study period, so admit you like her."

"Does it really make a difference if I say yes or no," he asked putting his stuff on the desk he'd been assigned.

"Not particularly," she smiled in a way that looked very strange with the gothic look she had.

"Then no I don't like Allana," he said only loud enough for her to hear in case said person happened to get the wrong idea.

"Liar," 'Rogue' stuck out her tongue.

He smiled at her reaction, "Maybe yes, maybe no… now get out of here."

"Sooner you admit it, the sooner you get over this whole loser, I'm-too-cool-for-a-girlfriend thing you've had since—,"

"Shut up," he said evenly.

"It's been how many months? Shouldn't you—,"

"Shut it, now."

She opened her mouth to say something and thought better of it, "I think she likes you, you know."

He nodded, "Good to know, but I think I'll worry about it when it comes up with her."

"Suit yourself," she gave a dramatic sigh, "I'm just trying to look out for my older brother, but if you don't want to know what I heard about Winter Formal…"

He debated with himself whether or not it was worth the bait she dangled, "What Winter Formal?"

She pulled out a flier clearly torn from the wall with the tape still attached, "Next week is their Winter Formal, you up for going with a certain purple spiked girl?"

Are you up to going with a certain purple spiked girl's best friend, he thought but didn't say, "We'll talk about it after school, now right the bell is going to ring for those of us that have class."

"Fine, fine," she left him the flier, "Just think about it, it could be fun… get you out of the house."

"Go."

"Gone," she threw over her shoulder as she exited the room.

He shook his head and tucked the stolen flier into his back pack. Was he up for the high school dance thing right now? More importantly was he up doing the high school date to a dance thing? Before he could contemplate that any further voices, outside of the classroom that had been gradually getting louder, suddenly exploded in an array of threats and curses.

The entire class was up and on their feet racing to the doorway where only a few feet away Allana stood in between Pietro and another kid was. The two boys were yelling and pushing toward each other and she yelled at the boys to calm down and pushed them back apart.

Neither boy looked as if they were going to take a swing at the other with Allana there, but that didn't stop him from joining her.

Facing the blond black kid, the anger in his eyes instantly dissipated as Dante stepped in front of him. "I'm cool, man," the kid said holding up his hands to show his defeat.

Allana talked quietly to Pietro and the scene was over just as soon as it began. Pietro headed off in the opposite direction from where the other boy went and it left Allana and him in the middle of the hallway with everyone returning to class.

"You okay," he asked touching her shoulder lightly.

Allana looked at him finally and took a step back as if realizing he was still there. "I'm fine, boys will be boys."

He gave a nod.

"It wasn't the first time; it won't be the last, but thank you… I have a test to get to, later." She smiled and left him to his thoughts as he returned to his classroom. Peeking out of this back pack was the Winter Formal flier.

Maybe he wouldn't mind going after all.


End file.
